SkyLights
by xxEtsuko
Summary: La vida no es justa, sobretodo cuando estás prácticamente sólo en el mundo, así que a veces sólo te queda aferrarte a lo poco que se puede tener. Varias historias de diferentes chicos con problemas diferentes, pero que acabarán por cruzarse sus caminos. ¿Conseguirán sacar su vida adelante o se perderán por el camino? Varias parejas, principal Tatsuya x Midorikawa
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5, si fuera mío las parejas gays estarían 100% confirmadas.  
¡Gracias a mi Beta Reader Bumbollazuma!

Notas: Este fanfic es totalmente un AU. Los apodos son importantes. Algunas edades no coinciden con las que tendrían que tener algunos personajes respectivamente con los demás, esto está hecho así para que coincidan algunos sucesos, por favor entiéndanlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero parecía que sus parpados pesaban mucho más de lo que deberían, la cabeza le dolía, todo le daba vueltas y la luz era demasiado brillante para él. Con lo que le pareció un gran esfuerzo en ese momento, consiguió alzar sus párpados sólo para ver que estaba en una sala blanca que olía a antisépticos, el sonido de un pitido constante no le hacía ningún favor a su dolor de cabeza. Giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, aún bastante desorientado por el ligero mareo que empezaba a sentir; buscó el origen del molesto pitido y se encontró con una máquina que, en aquel momento pudo intuir qué le estaba midiendo las constantes. No había mucho más en aquel lado aparte de la pared blanca y aunque quería arrancar el cable de la máquina que producía aquel maldito pitido infernal, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda, así que esta vez giró su cabeza hacía ese lado, encontrándose a un chico que le miraba fijamente sin moverse, casi esperando a que el otro dijera algo, así que él también se dedicó a observarlo; el chico era pálido y bastante delgado, su cabello no era ni corto ni largo, liso y de un color plateado, los rasgos de su rostro eran algo infantiles; nariz fina y respingona, los labios ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos pero tan pálidos como el resto de su cuerpo, ojos grandes y de un gris oscuro pero de mirada triste. Cuando acabó de observarlo, volvió a girar el rostro mirando al techo esta vez, pues cuanto más consciente era de su alrededor, más notaba el dolor.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en los cuales ninguno de los dos se movió demasiado, quizá el único movimiento fue el del más moreno, haciendo un par de muecas cuando sentía alguna punzada de dolor en su cabeza de vez en cuando, hasta que al final la curiosidad del chico más pálido sobre el otro pudo con él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la persona a su lado, con una mirada preocupada. Oh, si tan sólo tuviera algunas fuerzas para girarse a ver esa expresión… Pero le dolían hasta las pestañas. - Estás en un hospital. He oído a las enfermeras que tienes un golpe en la cabeza, así que te han hecho un par de pruebas. No sé cuáles, lo siento.

¿Cómo había ido al hospital? No lo recordaba. Lo que si sabía es que tenía un dolor terrible de cabeza y que muy probablemente Desarm iba a torturarlo y matarlo en cuanto se encontraran, que sería pronto… Ya podía ver la expresión enfadada de este, e iba a dolerle incluso más. Pero las palabras del chico a su lado no le dejaron acabar de imaginarse las todas las formas que podría usar Desarm para torturarlo.

\- Soy Shirou Fubuki, encantado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Hubo una larga pausa después de que el albino formulara esa pregunta. Este se sintió mal porque tal vez había sido una molestia y el moreno se sintió algo incómodo porque simplemente no le podía dar un nombre, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

El silencio incómodo entre los dos no acabó hasta que se escuchó el movimiento del pomo de la puerta, dejando paso a un hermoso joven de largo cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus caderas, grandes ojos castaños con largas pestañas oscuras, facciones finas e incluso algo femeninas, piel suave, tersa y libre de imperfecciones, era esbelto y aunque vestía una simple camisa naranja, unos pantalones ajustados oscuros y unas zapatos negros, parecía un modelo de revista.

El rubio se dirigió al lado de la camilla del chico de ojos grises de forma confiada y elegante. Cuando llegó al lado de Shirou le miró de forma cariñosa y le sonrió sentándose en el pie de su cama con las piernas cruzadas y este le devolvió la mirada al rubio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Shirou, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? - La voz del rubio sonó tan cariñosa cómo la forma en que le miraba.

\- Estoy bien. – Le contestó manteniendo la leve sonrisa en sus labios y asentando ligeramente la cabeza como una confirmación física. Se sentía a gusto con Terumi y sabía que él quería ayudarlo, lo sentía cómo un amigo y eso hacía que en ocasiones le diera cierto apuro que se preocupara tanto por él.

\- No, Shirou, si estuvieras bien no estarías en un hospital. Tienes que empezar a decirle a la gente cómo te sientes realmente o no avanzaremos nada. Dime que por lo menos has comido algo más hoy. – El tono de voz que empleaba el rubio era preocupado y angustiado, y no apartó ni un momento la mirada del otro.

\- Lo estoy intentado de verdad, Terumi.

\- Es decir que no. – Terumi dejó salir un suspiro, arqueándose hacia delante y posando la mano en su frente para posteriormente pasarla por su cabeza hasta la nuca en un rápido movimiento. Se quedó durante unos instantes, sin mirarlo, sólo desviando su mirada hacía el suelo. Shirou sólo pudo desviar la mirada algo incómodo, como un niño que al que han sorprendido haciendo algo que sabe que está mal, antes de contestar con un hilo de voz.

\- No… ¡Pero Someoka me ha obligado a tomarme medio batido! – El tono del de ojos grises fue tan infantil que tanto el rubio como el moreno tuvieron ganas de reírse. Terumi volvió a dirigirle la mirada, mucho más relajado pero sin perder toda esa elegancia que le caracterizaba.

\- Bien, espero que mañana puedas soltarte y tomarte uno entero.

\- ¡No seas malo! ¡Yo… - El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le interrumpió y ambos amigos se giraron al unísono para ver quién era.

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco al ver a un hombre alto de unos cincuenta años, moreno, expresión seria, ojos negros, barba canosa y con un aire desaliñado vestido con el uniforme de la policía, incluso podían sentir el olor a tabaco en su uniforme. El ambiente se tensó en el momento en el que el hombre entró en la habitación, este fue directamente hacia la cama donde reposaba el chico de la camilla izquierda, que no dejó de mirar un punto fijo en el techo. Ni siquiera le miró. Hubo un silencio constante e incómodo en la habitación desde que entró, así que el hombre se enderezó y de forma imponente decidió romper aquel silencio.

\- Soy el agente especial Gengoro Onigawara. Tenemos un par de problemas pero primero necesitamos que nos dé un nombre y el número de identificación para el hospital. – No hubo absolutamente ninguna reacción por parte del moreno.

El agente suspiró y observó al chico; era de estatura media, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, ojos de un bonito negro azabache algo rasgados, su largo y claro cabello verde estaba desaliñado en una cola baja que en algún momento debió de ser una cola de caballo, su flequillo desfilado estaba despeinado y pese al desagradable hematoma aún de un morado rojizo que le cubría parte del lado superior izquierdo de su rostro, este parecía bastante joven, no creía ni que fuera mayor de edad.

\- Al entrar al hospital le registraron y encontraron restos de substancias ilegales – No era verdad, pero en cuanto en el hospital informaron de un desconocido y leyó la descripción, su intuición le dijo que el chico tenía algo que ver con el caso que investigaba - Así que debemos hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio sobre cómo los ha llegado a tener encima. Si no me da los datos y colabora con el interrogatorio, me encargaré de descubrirlo todo yo mismo, pero entonces no podré ayudarle y me aseguraré de detenerlo por posesión de sustancias estupefacientes en vía pública. – El hombre sonó mucho más intimidante y serio incluso de lo que parecía, pero seguía sin haber ninguna reacción por parte del menor. El mayor en cuanto vio al joven y la expresión que tenía en su cara lo tuvo claro: Trabajaba para Desarm. Y eso solía significar que no iba a decirle absolutamente nada, los jóvenes que trabajan con aquel sujeto estaban todos prácticamente cortados por el mismo patrón. Lo había visto tantas veces… Chicos jóvenes como aquel e incluso mucho más, los cuales llegó a concluir que tenían muy poco que perder y mucho miedo de aquel tipo. Llevaba nueve años detrás de aquel hombre y nadie hablaba nunca, y los que tenían más que ganar que de perder no sabían nada de él, así que después de todo este tiempo sólo tenía un apodo.

El rubio se levantó de la cama a paso lento pero con su confianza y elegancia habitual hacía el policía, sacando una acreditación de terapeuta de psicología del hospital, que le mostró justo cuando estuvo delante del mayor mirándole directamente a los ojos, con una mirada seria que no hacía juego con la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- Disculpe, ese chico acaba de despertar ahora mismo. Creo que aún está un poco aturdido por todo… Y después de ese tipo de trauma seguro que necesita un poco de apoyo, ¿Porque no le deja descansar por hoy? Puede venir mañana después de su terapia. – El rubio se quedó ahí plantado mirándole con una seria expresión plasmada en el rostro hasta que el inspector se sintió incómodo. El agente solo dirigió una mirada seria al rubio, caminó hacia la salida de la habitación y se marchó sin decir nada pues si ese chico trabajaba para Desarm, no le diría nada con la poca presión que podía aportar en un hospital, tampoco podía detenerlo con una acusación falsa y una corazonada por mucho que encajara en un perfil, así que era perder el tiempo quedarse de todas formas.

Una vez que el policía se fue de la sala, Terumi se dirigió al moreno y se acercó a él, quedándose cerca de este con los brazos cruzados.

\- Va en serio. Cuando acabe con la terapia de Shirou espero que hables conmigo, creo que la necesitas, o al menos hablar con alguien. – Pues el rubio también tenía alguna sospecha sobre el chico al ver como no se inmutaba ante el interrogatorio de un inspector y de la acusación en sí, este tipo de comportamiento solía ser producto de chicos que vivían en la calle o en malos barrios. Y podía ver que era demasiado joven para no necesitar ningún apoyo, incluso los adultos en ese tipo de ambiente lo necesitaban.

\- Puedes hablar con él ahora si quieres – Shirou dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno también – De todas formas mañana vendrá Someoka y voy a tener que escuchar más o menos lo mismo dos veces. – Terumi dirigió la mirada con un rápido movimiento hacia Shirou.

\- Eh, eso sólo significa que es un chico listo, ¡Así que deberías hacernos más caso!

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, y justo cuando el rubio se iba a girar para continuar su charla con el más moreno, entró una enfermera que parecía bastante apurada y nerviosa.

\- Terumi, tenemos una emergencia en pediatría, por favor ven conmigo necesitamos tu ayuda ahora.

\- Por supuesto – El de ojos carmesís se dirigió rápidamente, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se giró velozmente para hablarle al moreno – Espero hablar contigo mañana. – Y sin más desapareció por el pasillo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shirou abrió los ojos perezosamente al notar una ligera y fría brisa acariciar su rostro y notó que en realidad, estaba helado e incluso tiritando. Él estaba al lado de la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta, así que se preguntó el cómo no se despertó antes con lo frío que estaba su cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana, volviendo prácticamente de un salto a la cama y tapándose las piernas rápidamente con la fina sabana del hospital aún sentado. Era primavera y en realidad la temperatura no era tan fría, así que la calefacción no estaba puesta, lo que provocó que Shirou hiciera una mueca de disgusto que no duró mucho porque notó que alguien le observaba. Girándose a su izquierda, vio a su nuevo compañero de habitación sentado sobre su cama mirándole mientras se desenredaba sus ahora sueltos y largos cabellos verdes. La máquina que le medía las constantes estaba desenchufada y se había quitado los cables que le unían a él. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas el de ojos azabaches cerró sus ojos lentamente y giró un poco la cabeza para centrar su vista hacia la tarea que estaba realizando con su pelo. Shirou se quedó un rato prácticamente embobado mirándolo, pues había algo en el otro que le atraía de una forma extraña, como si quisiera que fuese su amigo pese a que no lo conocía de nada. Y él no solía equivocarse en esas cosas, así que decidió intentar tener una conversación con él de nuevo.

\- Perdona si te he despertado, no era mi intención.

\- Tranquilo, ya estaba despierto – Le contestó sin mirarlo y siguiendo con lo suyo – He dormido toda la tarde de todas formas.

\- Vaya – Shirou tenía una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro – En verdad pensé que no me contestarías nunca.

\- "La buena educación conviene para usarla con quien la tiene" – Pese a que Shirou sabía a la perfección que el otro no le estaba prestando atención, no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrase una expresión de duda. ¿Qué tipo de chico usaba refranes hoy en día? Porque él no los conocía, por lo menos no hasta ahora. Mientras su mente hacía esa pregunta, el más moreno que recién había acabado de desenredarse el cabello, lo miró y al ver la extraña expresión que tenía Shirou, se sonrojó ligeramente y levantado un poco los hombros quiso excusarse – Me gustan los refranes.

Shirou no pudo evitar reírse un poco, no por el extraño hecho de que usara y le gustaran los refranes si no por el sonrojo, el gesto y el tono infantil que usó para excusarse, después de verlo tan serio con aquel agente y Terumi se alegró de que en realidad no fuera tan frío y distante. No dijo nada más, pero de repente sintió un escalofrió y todo su cuerpo tembló.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó, algo extrañado porque la temperatura era bastante buena.

\- ¿Tu no? Estoy helado. – Dijo frotándose las manos para obtener algo de calor. Acto seguido vio cómo su compañero se levantó de la cama rápidamente caminando hacia el regulador de la temperatura de la habitación, tocando varios botones intentando averiguar cómo subir la temperatura, imaginó. – Creo que no deberías levantarte ni estar de pie con esa herida en la cabeza…

\- Si, probablemente no debería, aunque he caminado un poco antes y no me he mareado ni nada, así que supongo que estoy bien. – Cuando acabó de subir la temperatura se acercó a cama del otro y se sentó a su lado, con su cuerpo dirigido hacia el cabecero de la cama, la dirección opuesta del que estaba el chico de pelo plateado haciendo que se mirasen frente a frente. – Dame la mano.

-¿Qué? – El chico de delante suyo le extendió la suya propia, haciéndole una seña con esta para que acercara su mano a la de él. Lo hizo titubeando un poco, y cuando su mano tocó la contraria, rápidamente fue cubierta por ambas manos del contrario, frotándolas contra la suya y trasmitiéndole una cómoda calidez, eso le incitó a extenderle la otra mano también, obteniendo el mismo trato y la misma calidez y confort en ambas.

\- Vaya, sí estás helado. – Shirou esperó un "Eso es porque estás muy delgado" u otro tipo de comentario por el estilo, pero no le dijo nada más.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba perfectamente aquel lado de la habitación, así que Shirou pudo ver, por primera vez, todos los rasgos del chico que tenía ahora sentado a su lado y que le miraba a los ojos en aquel instante, él miró los suyos también, tenían una forma rasgada y eran de un negro azabache profundo, observó también el resto de las facciones de su rostro; las cejas eran finas y del mismo verde claro que su pelo y eran parcialmente cubiertas por el flequillo desfilado, nariz pequeña, la forma de sus labios se parecía a la suya propia incluso, ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos, mandíbula estrecha, el pelo liso le llegaba hasta la cintura y le hacia una graciosa ondulación justo en las puntas, el color verde claro le resaltaba el bronceado de la piel y los oscuros ojos que portaba, formando una hermosa combinación. Incluso con el feo y ahora oscuro hematoma en la parte superior derecha de su rostro, el chico parecía bastante joven y agraciado.

\- Gracias por esto, eres cálido. – Y no se refirió al calor corporal era más bien a la forma en la que lo miraba y le tocaba las manos, suavemente y con cariño, haciéndole sentir como si fuera un niño de nuevo. Le tenía tan cerca y por primera vez alguien no le inspeccionaba con la mirada, juzgándolo o sintiendo lástima por él. Eso le dio una sensación de confort y comodidad que no tenía desde hace tiempo.

-Estoy bastante seguro de tener una temperatura normal, creo que más bien tú estás destemplado. Aunque me extraña que con lo frío que estás, no te hayas despertado antes. –El chico no dejó de intentar proporcionar calor a las manos del otro en ningún momento.

\- Bueno, soy norteño, estoy acostumbrado al frío. – Miró por un momento al moreno y este dejó salir una carcajada – ¡Oye! ¡No te rías de mí! – Le reprochó, inflando la mejilla derecha en una mueca muy infantil que en realidad combinaba muy bien con el rostro del pálido chico.

\- Perdona es que, es muy raro que alguien que vive en la nieve tenga tanto frío en un día con una temperatura tan buena como hoy, sobre todo si no tiene fiebre.

\- Bueno, siento no ser perfecto… - A diferencia de su compañero, él seguía con su mueca infantil, aunque las palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su ser porqué realmente se sentía culpable no ser perfecto. Escuchó como una pequeña risa salía de los labios de su compañero, de nuevo.

\- Ya, bueno, es lo que tienen los seres humanos, no hay forma de que ninguno sea perfecto.

\- ¿Entonces no crees que alguien pueda llegar a ser perfecto?

\- Creo que es imposible ser perfecto, sobretodo porque en mi opinión la perfección en una persona es relativa. Para ti alguien amable e infantil puede ser perfecto y maravilloso, y para la persona que tengas al lado un fastidio total. Y también es bastante improbable que te gusten todos los aspectos de una persona, puedes encontrar a una que sea perfecta para ser tu amiga o pareja, pero no creo que puedan llegar a gustarte todos aspectos sobre ella. En fin, es una pérdida de tiempo total intentar controlar lo que piensan o sienten los demás, porque jamás podrás tener control sobre eso, esa es mi opinión personal. ¿Tú quieres ser perfecto?

\- Supongo que algo así

\- ¿Y para que necesitas ser perfecto? – El moreno esperó una respuesta que él no sabía darle en ese momento. Los orbes negros no dejaban de mirarle, hasta que de repente pareció que otra idea había cruzado en su mente - ¿Para quién? – El más moreno se arrepintió un poco de la pregunta al ver la tristeza reflejada en el pálido rostro de Shirou, quiso disculparse y decirle que lo había preguntado sin pensar, pero este le contesto después de soltar un largo suspiro.

\- Para mi padre, supongo. Es decir, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico mientras iban a recogernos a mi hermano y a mí del club de fútbol. Recuerdo que lo último que me dijo esa mañana cuando nos dejó en el colegio fue: "Tu hermano y tú juntos deberíais ser perfectos."

\- Vaya, así que te gusta el fútbol y eres huérfano, yo que pensé que no podría tener nada en común con un chico que parece tan buena gente. – El moreno sabía que estaba dando demasiada información que no debía, pero parecía que el chico quería hablar con alguien y sintió que si no cambiaba de tema iba a ser algo muy incómodo para ambos - ¿Fuiste a un orfanato o a un centro de re-inserción de menores?

\- A un pequeño orfanato, Atsuya y yo éramos muy pequeños todavía para ir al centro.

\- ¿Era un buen sitio?

\- No estaba mal, era pequeño y no éramos muchos. Teníamos sólo a dos personas cuidando de nosotros, pero llegó a ser incluso familiar, aunque el estar con mi hermano ayudó bastante en eso. ¿Y tú?

\- Me alegro de que te colocaran en un buen sitio, es difícil encontrar un sitio así. Yo estuve en un centro de re-inserción y era una mierda. – Shirou no pudo ignorar el pasado en la última frase.

\- ¿No sigues en el centro? – Preguntó extrañado, no parecía que tuviera edad para haber acabado los estudios siquiera.

\- No, me fui hace tiempo… - Los ojos negros expresaban una tristeza y soledad que conmovió el corazón de Shirou, estuvieron unos minutos así, el de pelo largo con la mirada perdida mientras acariciaba las manos del de pelo gris y el último sin poder apartar la mirada de la triste expresión de su compañero hasta que este suspiró y volviendo a enfocar su mirada en los ojos grises del contrario, sonrió. - Cambiando de tema, ¿En qué posición juegas? Tienes pinta de defensa. – Shirou notó que no quería hablar del tema y él no dijo nada al respecto porque no quería incomodarlo, parecía que se estaba soltando un poco y le gustaba hablar con él.

\- Pues sí, aunque también soy bueno de delantero. Mi hermano solía querer esa posición para él aunque no me importaba porque me gustaban ambas. A ver si adivino… ¿Delantero?

\- No, centrocampista. Aunque apreciaría algunos consejos para la defensa, tengo uno en casa pero no puedo enseñarle todo. Aunque es muy bueno con el control del balón para ser tan pequeño.

\- ¿Tienes uno en casa…? ¿Cómo un hermano?

\- Bueno, no exactamente un hermano… Pero supongo que Masaki es algo así como un familiar. – La mirada del chico cambió totalmente al mencionar a Masaki, realmente era lo más parecido que tuvo nunca a un verdadero familiar. – Aunque no será por mucho tiempo, conmigo no puede quedarse más… - La negra mirada del chico pareció entristecerse con cada palabra que pronunciaba - No puedo seguir protegiéndolo… - Cuando el moreno dejó de hablar, apartó las manos de las del chico más pálido y posó su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda con un toque suave, que apartó rápidamente – Bueno, creo que tu cuerpo ya está mejor y en la habitación hace calor, así que deberías irte a dormir ya, creo que mencionaste antes que mañana tienes visita. Es tarde… deberías descansar. – Esta vez, Shirou sólo sintió un par de palmaditas en su pierna y vio como el moreno se levantaba y se sentaba de nuevo en su cama. – Buenas noches, Shirou. Descansa.

\- Buenas noches. – Le gustaría haber sabido su nombre en aquel momento, pero no se atrevió a preguntar._  
_  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__

Shirou se despertó al notar como una cálida mano le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza y jugaba calmadamente con su pelo. Abrió los ojos notando al principio que la luz aún era demasiado tenue para deslumbrarlo, así que llevó su vista directamente al autor de las caricias, Ryuugo. Él era alto y atlético, de piel morena, su cabello y cejas eran de un rosado oscuro, ojos pequeños y negros con un bonito lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, nariz ancha aguileña y finos labios.

-Buenos días, Shirou. – La voz era baja y cariñosa y Shirou sonrió porque en su mente cruzó la idea de que probablemente nadie más sabía que podía llegar a sonar así.

\- Buenos días, Ryuugo. – Posó su mano encima de la que le acariciaba y la apartó de su cabeza lentamente para unir sus manos, acariciando con su pulgar la mano del más alto. – No es que no esté feliz de que estés aquí pero, ¿No es muy pronto? ¿Te han dejado pasar las enfermeras?

\- Shirou, por favor, ¡Yo soy el gran goleador estrella Ryuugo Someoka! ¿Crees que no sé cómo colarme a verte sin que me pillen? – Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante el arrebato de grandeza del más alto y luego, con la misma calma que al principio, este continuó – Y bueno, quería verte un poco antes del entrenamiento matutino. Tampoco sé si podré venir esta tarde, lo siento.

\- No importa, sé que estás ocupado. ¿Tenéis algún partido cerca?

\- Es un amistoso, pero he oído que vendrán algunos ojeadores, puede que sea más por el hecho de que es contra la Teikoku Gakuen y probablemente vengan a verlos sólo a ellos pero pienso dejarlos flipados con mi remate ¡Ya verás! No tendrán más remedio que fijarse en mí.

\- Serían unos completos idiotas si no se fijasen en un delantero como tú.

\- ¿Verdad?

Shirou miró a Ryuugo con cariño. De verdad pensaba que cualquier persona en el mundo sería idiota al no fijarse en alguien como él. Sí, era muy arisco al principio y puede que por su aspecto diera un poco de miedo, pero se dejaba la piel por su equipo y tenía un afán de superación personal innegable y siempre lo apoyó en todo, incluso se lo llevó con él cuando se separó inevitablemente de su hermano, puede que fuera un poco porque Atsuya le amenazó con que debía cuidarlo ahora que él no podía pero aun así no tenía por qué cuidar de él hasta ese extremo.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme al entreno, envíame un mensaje si necesitas cualquier cosa. –Shirou le soltó la mano que retenía a Someoka en ese momento para dejar que este se levantara después de darle un par de suaves palmadas en su pierna izquierda.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien, además al contrario de ti a mí las enfermeras me adoran.

-Ya ya, deja de ligarte a las enfermeras y concéntrate en tu terapia, así podrás ligar con mujeres de todas las profesiones.

Oh, cómo explicarle que lo que él quería en esos momentos no era ligar con chicas, si no besarle a él. Alejó esa fantasía de su mente para sonreírle y despedirse con un gesto. Cuando el otro dejó la habitación, cerró los ojos recordando el tacto de las caricias y la calidez que le propinó el moreno minutos atrás, relajándose. Sabía que no valía la pena dejar que su mente sucumbiese ante ciertas ideas que seguramente no iban a ocurrir. Puede que lo que le dijo aquel chico fuera cierto y que fuera imposible ser perfecto y controlarlo todo, por mucho que uno se esforzase… Abrió los ojos de repente ante tal pensamiento, pues se había olvidado del su compañero hasta ahora. Se incorporó rápidamente y dirigió su cuerpo al lugar donde debería estar el moreno, pero la cama estaba deshecha y no había nadie. ¿Se había ido? ¿Con ese golpe en la cabeza? Él no era médico pero estaba seguro que eso era peligroso. Escuchó un toque en la puerta y sin cambiar su posición miró hacia allí para ver a una enfermera que traía dos bandejas con el desayuno.

\- Buenos días, esto es para vosotros… ¿No debería de haber aquí otro paciente? – Preguntó sorprendida, comprobó la hoja en la que tenía el reparto apuntado para ver si había algún tipo de error en la ficha o ella se había equivocado.

\- Sí… no sé si le lo han llevado a hacerse algunas pruebas más o algo… - Aunque le extrañaba, era demasiado pronto para que ya hubieran venido los médicos y ya le habían hecho un montón de pruebas el día anterior para que tuvieran que hacerle las pruebas los médicos de guardia y tampoco escuchó voces ese día hasta que habló con Someoka.

\- Está bien pues dejaré esto en su mesa para cuando vuelva. – Mientras ella estaba poniendo la bandeja en otra mesa, él se levantó y quitó algunos objetos que tenía en la suya dejándola libre.

\- Bien, esta es la tuya. – La enfermera le dejó la bandeja en su mesilla y se fue apurada de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

\- Gracias.

Se acercó la mesa móvil a la cama y destapó la bandeja. Bien, ahora empezaba su propia guerra. Empezó picoteando ligeramente las tostadas, intentando no calcular las calorías, aunque era algo automático. Recordó lo que le había dicho el ahora desaparecido compañero de cuarto, no había nadie perfecto y no se pueden controlar todas las cosas. Al principio le pareció que esas palabras eran cómo veneno para él, quien trataba de subyugar su enfermedad a base del control pero de repente tuvo una especie de epifanía: Terumi le había dicho que la obsesión con el control era el problema principal de que sufriera esta enfermedad, así que lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora era probablemente como intentar apagar un fuego echándole leña.

"No puedes controlarlo todo" Se repitió a sí mismo, una y otra vez mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para seguir con la mente en blanco mientras comía. Intentó ir lo más rápido que pudo y en unos minutos logró acabarse todo lo que había en la bandeja, que en realidad no era mucho, pero era un avance. Quiso hacer un gesto en señal de victoria, pero le quedaba intentar gestionar la parte en la que se sentía culpable y quería, por lo menos, rebajar la parte de él que deseaba quemar todo lo ingerido. Apartó la mesa de la cama dejándola en una esquina y justo cuando se volvió a sentar en su cama, escuchó un toque en la puerta y esta se abrió ligeramente quedándose entornada.

\- Shirou, soy Terumi, ¿Estás desayunando? – Preguntó el rubio prudentemente. Él sabía que en algunos casos, a la gente que sufría anorexia no le gustaba comer en público o que nadie les viese comer, incluso si eran conocidos o familiares y la verdad es que estaba seguro que Shirou era una de esas personas.

\- No, tranquilo he acabado. – El menor vio como Terumi abrió la puerta para ingresar en la habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta él, pasando su mirada por la cama vacía en la que debía de estar el chico del día anterior.

\- ¿Se ha ido? – Preguntó mientras seguía acercándose al otro hasta llegar a su lado, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

\- Eso creo. No le han llegado a dar los resultados de las pruebas que yo sepa, así que espero que no le pase nada…

\- Te ves preocupado ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Se hicieron amigos?

\- Hablamos muy poco para decir que nos hicimos amigos pero… Supongo que me hubiera gustado. No me pareció tan mal chico cómo para que la policía viniese preguntando por él y además… - Se quedó en silencio de repente, no sabía muy bien como decirle que le pareció alguien especial sin que fuese malinterpretado.

\- ¿…Además? Venga, puedes contarme las cosas tal y como las sientes, me pagan para eso, ¿Sabes? – Terumi esperó que se riera con el comentario pero el otro pareció demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para hacerlo.

\- No sé, me gustó. Es decir, creo que de alguna forma intentó ayudarme, cuidar de mí. Sé que tengo personas a mi alrededor que lo hacen pero… Creo que fue la primera vez que alguien habló conmigo sin verme con lástima o hacer algún comentario sobre mi cuerpo. Por un momento fue como si las cosas estuvieran como antes de esto. Yo sé que a veces es difícil separar la persona de la enfermedad pero… Él me trato como si esta no existiera, ¿Sabes? Fue agradable para mí.

-¿Eso te hizo recordar cómo te trataba la gente antes, verdad? – Shirou asintió – Me alegro que hablar con ese chico haya sido tan positivo para ti, no creas que no he visto al entrar que es la primera vez que te acabas algo. Y que sepas que estoy orgulloso. – Terumi le sonrió y enseguida fue correspondido con otra sonrisa por parte de Shirou.

\- Gracias. Y no es que me esté quejando pero ¿No es muy pronto para que estés aquí? – Había notado el agotamiento y las ojeras que tenía el mayor en el rostro.

\- Oh, en realidad es muy tarde. Aún no me he ido a casa, he tenido mucho lío, sólo quería pasarme antes, cómo me han doblado el turno tengo hasta mañana libre así que te tocará hacer la terapia con la chica de guardia. Pero mañana quiero que profundicemos más sobre esta conversación. Ahora necesito un descanso.

\- Que descanses.

El rubio se fue casi arrastrando los pies y dejando la puerta entreabierta, así que se levantó para cerrarla, tenía tareas que hacer y el ruido de afuera no le ayudaba en nada. Sí, que estuviera ingresado no significaba que no hiciera nada en todo el día, ya que se iba a saltar un año de formación académica pensó en aprovechar para estudiarse algunos apuntes que amablemente un amigo del Hakuren le enviaba y cursaba la misma carrera que él quería emprender. No llegó a terminarse de leer la primera página que escuchó como la puerta se abría de repente. Un niño de no más de 7 años entró rápidamente y echó un vistazo.

\- Aquí tampoco está… - Susurró el niño para él, decepcionado.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? ¿Te has perdido? – Preguntó Shirou, pues pese al bajo tono que había empleado el menor, él pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

\- ¡Yo no me he perdido! ¡Él se ha perdido! – Los ojos del pequeño se empezaron a humedecer y Shirou se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a él.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Le acarició lentamente la cabeza al niño y uso un tono de voz suave y calmado, en un intento de tranquilizarlo - ¿Quién se ha perdido? ¿Tu mamá? ¿Tu papá?

Obtuvo como respuesta una pequeña negación con la cabeza. Este se quedó inmóvil intentando no romper en llanto, su pequeño cuerpo estaba tenso, sus claros ojos marrones seguían húmedos, fruncía sus finos labios haciendo una mueca y el pelo azul grisáceo le enmarcaba la cara. La tensión del momento fue abruptamente detenida por el sonido de las tripas del menor. Este se sobresaltó y el más mayor sonrió.

\- ¿No has desayunado? ¿Quieres comer algo? – El niño asintió y él le acercó el desayuno que tendría que haber sido para su compañero de cuarto… Aunque supuso que no iba a serlo más. – Bien, come lo que quieras.

Sin decir ni una palabra el menor empezó a comérselo todo velozmente, así que Shirou intentó aprovechar que estaba un poco más indefenso y distraído por la comida para interrogarle un poco.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¡Masaki! – El niño continuó comiendo felizmente mientras Shirou sólo podía plasmar una expresión de sorpresa total, no podía ser, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Te gusta jugar al fútbol, Masaki? – Al hacerle esa pregunta el menor volteó la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo, aún con comida en la boca, acabó de masticar antes de contestarle con un brillo en los ojos inocente e ilusionado.

\- ¡Sí, me gusta mucho! ¡Algún día seré un gran defensa!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Ya lo mencioné antes pero hace mucho que no escribo, así que me haría muy feliz un review para saber que os está gustando o si tengo que hacer un cambio de dirección en la historia.  
Siempre acepto sugerencias, así que si tienen alguna siempre son bien recibidas.  
Puede que en un futuro aparezca algún personaje de Inazuma Eleven Ares. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5

Agradecimientos:

\- Bumbollazuma: Gracias por la corrección, me has dicho cosas super bonitas del fic y de verdad que muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando ;_;

\- Witch Mix: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad, te mentiría si te dijese que no he llorado. Midorikawa es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Inazuma eleven así que es inevitable para mí que sea el que más misterio lleve, además creo que canónicamente está un poco maltratado, así que podemos esperar mucho drama por parte de él. Creo que Someoka es bueno como personaje y uno de los primeros personajes que le coge un verdadero cariño a Shirou en la serie, así que para mí es lógico que Shirou le correspondiera ese cariño de alguna forma. Goenji no me encaja como psicólogo, no creo que sea muy válido meterle balonazos a los pacientes, puse a Afuro porque sin el néctar de los dioses, lo cierto es que es un personaje realmente empático al que le preocupan los demás y además, él intenta ayudar a Shirou aunque sea lesionándose él. Además me encanta Aphrodi, no puedo mentir. Él TatsuMido será algo lento, también tardará el que Tatsuya y Kariya interactúen, pero pasará. Bueno, se supone que en la serie Osamu castiga a los miembros del Gémini Storm cuando pierden contra el Raimon y él se asusta bastante cuando aparece, así que me pareció bastante adecuado. De verdad que muchas gracias por este review, me ha hecho motivarme mucho más para continuar escribiendo, ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior!

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Shirou fue a visitar a Masaki al día siguiente, pues el día anterior no pudo continuar con la charla con el niño porqué entró la jefa de pediatría, desesperada y angustiada por haber perdido a un menor y se lo llevó bajo coacción… Bueno, el termino "coacción" era por ser amable, en realidad le amenazó con ponerle un montón de vacunas. Preguntó al amable hombre que estaba en la recepción de la planta materno-infantil en qué habitación estaba ingresado el menor y este se lo dijo sin ni siquiera preguntar para qué y le dio las gracias. Buscó la habitación recorriendo un par de pasillos hasta que encontró la habitación con el número que le dijo aquel hombre, la 1005. Tocó la puerta y enseguida se escuchó un "Pase" que estaba convencido que no era de Masaki por muy familiar que se le pareciera.

Entró al cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a Terumi sentado en una silla, algo apartado y al niño sentado en la cama, con una expresión de fastidio total. Shirou miró a Terumi y este le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí, Shirou?

\- Vine a ver a Masaki…

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Terumi miró al menor y este infló las mejillas, pues estaban hablando de él cómo si no estuviera delante.

\- Algo así, sé que un centrocampista me dijo que tenía un familiar y que le irían bien un par de consejos de un defensa, así podría enseñarle mejor. – La respuesta iba más dirigida para el niño que para el psicólogo, los ojos color ámbar del menor brillaron intensamente con alegría y sus labios formaron una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro ante la mención del chico que cuidaba de él. Terumi que sintió que se estaba perdiendo algo decidió quedarse en silencio y ver cómo avanzaba la cosa, pues era lo primero que hacía sonreír al niño y no iba a ser él quien fuera a arrebatárselo.

\- ¿Dijo que yo era un familiar? – El pequeño parecía cada vez más emocionado. Shirou sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que le dijo aquel chico: _"Masaki es algo así como un familiar"_

\- Sí. Estoy seguro de que me lo dijo porque te quiere mucho, Masaki.

\- Entonces, ¿Él vendrá a por mí ahora? ¿Podemos volver a casa? – Preguntó con impaciencia y esperanza en su pequeño rostro, que miraba fijamente a Shirou. Y a los dos más mayores se les encogió el corazón.

\- Masaki… Creo que por el momento él no puede cuidar de ti por mucho que quiera…

\- ¿Está enfadado? – Y la tristeza en la carita del menor volvió, ambos notaron cómo aguantaba el llanto. - ¿Es porque hice algo mal? ¿Por eso todos me abandonan? ¿Cómo papá?

\- No, claro que no – Shirou se acercó a él y le acarició el pelo suavemente, intentando tranquilizarlo – Lo que pasa es que él no quiere que te hagan daño. Por eso no puede estar contigo en un tiempo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? – El niño miró al albino con la duda en sus ojos pero igualmente asintió.

\- Entonces volverá a por mí… algún día… ¿Verdad?

\- Vendrá a por ti. Tal vez no pueda enseguida, pero vendrá. – Shirou soltó eso con una sonrisa tan sincera que a Terumi le dio miedo, él no podía asegurar eso y según le había contado, su conversación no había llegado a tanto, ni siquiera sabían el nombre de ese chico, puede que sólo hubiera abandonado al niño, si hace diez minutos le hubieran dicho que podía mentirle a la cara a alguien con tal expresión no sólo no le hubiera creído, sino que lo hubiera enviado a psiquiatría.

Estuvieron un rato ahí, Shirou le proporcionaba caricias haciendo pequeños círculos en la parte superior de la espalda del niño, dándole una sensación de calma. Cuando consiguió tranquilizar al menor se dirigió al rubio.

\- ¿Podemos hablar fuera un momento?

\- Claro.

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y salieron de la habitación dejando sólo al niño de ojos ámbar, que se quedó en silencio con sus pensamientos, con la mirada gacha. Una vez fuera, Terumi esperó a que el de ojos grises dijera algo, pero este parecía no saber por dónde empezar, pues miraba hacia abajo nervioso, así que decidió empezar él.

\- Shirou, tienes que decirme si lo conoces. Nadie ha venido a por él, ni se sabe de dónde ha salido, no tiene nada grave así que si no sé nada de él pronto tanto yo como el hospital estamos obligados a llamar a asuntos sociales para que se hagan cargo de él.

\- Terumi… Si te cuento algo cómo parte de la terapia… ¿No puedes decírselo a nadie, verdad? – Shirou le dirigió la mirada más triste que el rubio había visto nunca por su parte y pensó que aunque no fuera así, si se lo pedía de esa manera no podría decírselo a nadie ni aunque quisiera. El rubio tenía cierta debilidad por el albino y este era consciente, pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente hay personas a las cuales les tomabas cariño sin quererlo y no podías deshacerte de ello, eso es lo que le pasó desde el primer momento con Shirou.

\- Verás, yo sé lo que es estar en un orfanato y la verdad es que es muy duro. Incluso para mí, que siempre tuve a Atsuya conmigo y estuve en un buen lugar. Yo no quiero que él acabe sólo en un mal sitio, el chico que lo cuidaba me dijo que él estuvo en un mal lugar, nunca dijo dónde pero… No sé si tu pudieras asegurarte de que está en buenas manos… - Terumi lo entendió de inmediato.

\- Oh, eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, la chica con la que contacto de asuntos sociales es especialmente cuidadosa con estos temas, lo pondrá en el mejor sitio posible para él, te lo aseguro. Pero Shirou… ¿Has hablado de algo más importarte con el chico que estaba en tu habitación? Porque no le deberías de asegurar esas cosas a un niño si no estás totalmente seguro, puedes hacerle mucho daño.

\- La verdad es que no. Pero no sé, vi cómo hablaba de él. No creo que lo abandonara. Yo creo que le quiere de verdad, Terumi.

\- Pero no significa que vaya a volver.

\- Supongo que no… Pero no sería capaz de decírselo.

\- Está bien, vuelve a tu habitación, yo me encargo a partir de aquí. Tú deberías de concentrarte mucho más en ti por ahora.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Tomó una bocanada de aire en cuanto logró salir de aquel hospital, disfrutando de la carencia de olor a medicamentos y despejándose del agobio que le provocaba aquel lugar. Agradeció el hecho de que alguien, aunque no sabía quién aunque apostaba por alguien del edificio Gemini, le dejase una muda de calle debajo de su almohada y unos zapatos bajo la cama, se sintió mal porque si le pillaban, muy probablemente tendría problemas. No obstante no le preocupaba tanto el quién se lo había dejado como el que si Desarm sabía que estaba ahí. Por un momento quiso imaginar que no, que nadie sabía dónde estaba y que ahora podría perderse en cualquier otro lugar, huir lejos… Aunque la realidad se hizo presente y desechó la fantasía inmediatamente, no podía dejar a Masaki solo, y aunque le encontrara otro sitio, no tenía oportunidad alguna fuera de su mundo y él lo sabía. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y empezó a caminar lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio dónde vivía pues aún no sabía que había pasado exactamente, no lo recordaba, sólo sabía que tenía que buscar a Masaki, él era aún muy pequeño para quedarse solo, si le llegase a pasar algo no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Descubrió que el hospital al que fue llevado no estaba tan lejos de donde vivía actualmente, aunque si en un barrio mucho mejor. Su barrio era malo, oscuro, tenía muchos callejones, viejo, estaba sucio y probablemente sería uno de esos lugares en el que vivían ese tipo de personas a las cuales uno no se acercaría ni sin querer si tuviera opciones. Pero no las tenía, nunca las tuvo y eso hizo que se acostumbrara a ese tipo de ambiente y a la gente que vivía ahí. Otra cosa positiva es que los conocía a casi todos y esa noche, de la gente que estaba tirada o simplemente caminando no había nadie peligroso para él, bueno algunos sí lo eran, pero sólo para sí mismos. Tras unos largos minutos, llegó al edificio dónde vivía, el Gemini. No había mucho movimiento porque era ya casi de madrugada. Se dirigió hacia su pequeño apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, pues todo lo que recordaba es que había salido a hacer un reparto y luego nada… Y estaba terriblemente angustiado y preocupado por haber dejado a Masaki sólo tanto tiempo. Estaba a unos tres apartamentos de llegar al suyo cuando la puerta del departamento al lado del suyo se abrió, dejando ver a un chico un poco más bajo que él, de tez pálida, ojos azules rasgados, la nariz pequeña, boca grande, cejas cortas y de cabello entre un tono marrón oscuro grisáceo y un peinado bastante extravagante.

\- ¿Reize? – Su expresión era de sorpresa y confusión. Le miró de arriba a abajo y simplemente se quedó plantado unos segundos, hasta que pasó la mirada por los alrededores, comprobando que no había nadie cerca de ellos y con rapidez tomó al chico de ojos azabaches y lo metió en su departamento, cerrando la puerta. El de ojos azules se paró delante de Reize, que aún se sentía un poco mareado, y le miró con rabia. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Desarm te va a matar! ¡Está como loco buscándoos! – Al más alto le costó un poco procesar las palabras, pero cuando logró captar el plural, su expresión cambió a una de auténtico terror.

-¿Buscándonos? ¿A quién más? – _"Porfavor que no sea Masaki"_ Fue todo lo que llegó a pensar.

\- ¿Cómo que a quien más? ¡A ese crío! En serio Reize, ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Sabes que no puedes ocultarle nada a Desarm! ¡Por dios es el mejor del edificio Épsilon! ¡Siempre lo sabe todo! – El chico de tez más pálida continuó su discurso pero Reize había dejado de escuchar las protestas del otro en cuanto mencionó al niño y no sabía si era por la noticia o el mareo ambas pero se sintió tan indefenso, tan perdido, tan inútil y tan estúpido que sólo quería tumbarse a llorar y desaparecer para siempre. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que lo pillaran? ¿Por qué no se llevó a Masaki lejos? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de encontrarle un lugar mucho mejor? La realidad le estaba golpeando fuerte y se sentía cada vez más mareado. Empezó a sentir su piel fría, la mente totalmente nublada y todo su cuerpo tenía un extraño hormigueo. El castaño dejó de hablar al ver lo pálido que se había puesto de repente el otro. – Reize, ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy muy mareado. – Y Reize ya no sintió nada más.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Diam no era la persona más sensible del mundo. Tampoco creía ser una buena persona. Pero estaba allí aquel día y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por el chico al que Desarm había dejado tirado en el suelo después de la tremenda bronca que había tenido con el de pelo verde. Él estaba volviendo de hacer una entrega cuando escuchó los gritos de parte del mayor, y aunque estaban el plena calle no había nadie más, incluso las ventanas de los edificios de alrededor estaban cerradas o las cortinas echadas. Nadie quería saber nada y él no era una excepción, pero se lo encontró de frente y no lo pudo evitar. Tuvo miedo de que Desarm lo notara o tomara la misma dirección que él cuando acabara y lo viera. Puede que no le dijera nada o sí lo hiciera, en cualquier caso no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía, él nunca supo cómo era Desarm en realidad y no estaba interesado, así que silenciosamente y sin que nadie lo notara se escondió en un callejón oscuro, sucio y estrecho que tenía prácticamente al lado hasta que pasara la tormenta. Escuchó los gritos hasta que de repente hubo un golpe seco y todo se quedó en silencio. Escuchó las fuertes pisadas de Desarm alejarse, pero nada después de eso. Después de unos minutos pensó que la cosa estaría más calmada y salió del callejón con el mismo silencio y sigilo con el que había entrado sólo para encontrarse el cuerpo del más moreno ahí tirado, fue entonces cuando lo reconoció. Reize era su vecino. Fueron a la escuela juntos los dos años que estuvo, Reize llegó en el último año que estuvo en el centro de reinserción Eisen, estuvieron en un equipo de fútbol juntos ese año así que lo conocía y por eso quizá le dio lástima. Siempre pensó que era demasiado bueno para la vida que le había tocado, porque pese a lo que les había tocado vivir y cómo era la gente con la que se rodeaban él era de los únicos que aún ayudaba a los demás, de hecho, a él mismo le había ayudado varias veces tanto en el equipo de fútbol como con el trabajo en el que ahora estaba metido, sin esperar nada a cambio. Suspiró. Todos aquellos recuerdos repentinos le hacían sentir que le debía por lo menos una.

Se acercó un poco más y se agachó cuando vio que no se movía, parecía que estaba muerto, así que decidió tomarle el pulso. Extendió su dedo corazón junto el índice y los presionó un poco contra el cuello del otro notando los latidos. Bueno, no estaba muerto, por lo menos no aún. Sacó de su mochila uno de los dos móviles que llevaba. Uno para el trabajo y otro desechable del cual nadie tenía conocimiento, ni siquiera Desarm, que se compró en secreto para ocasiones como aquellas. Marcó el número de emergencias y le explicó rápidamente la situación al tele-operador que le contestó y aunque este le pidió que no colgara el teléfono hasta que no viniera la ambulancia, colgó.

Escuchó unos pequeños pasitos acercándose tímidamente que provenían de uno de los callejones de enfrente. Pronto vio como un pequeño niño, de unos siete años, pelo corto de un color azulado, ojos ámbar y piel ligeramente bronceada contenía el llanto mientras se acercaba lentamente a él, abrazando con fuerza un balón de fútbol.

\- ¡No le hagas daño! - Exclamó el pequeño niño, temblando. Sus ojos color ámbar le miraban fijamente y aunque su pequeño cuerpo estuviera temblando y se mordiera el labio inferior intentando no llorar, Diam pudo ver la furia y la amenaza en sus ojos. "_Vaya con el crío"_ fue su pensamiento instantáneo. El mayor sin moverse de donde estaba se aclaró la voz y habló con todo el tacto que pudo aunque no era mucho.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Conoces a Reize?

\- Él le golpeó en la cabeza muy fuerte. ¿También quieres hacerle daño? ¡No le hagas daño! – El pequeño corrió rápidamente hacia Diam para apartarlo de Reize, para que nadie le hiciera a Reize más daño por su culpa, pero llevaba la pelota que el de pelo largo le había regalado fuertemente agarrada a su pecho, así que no vio bien el camino y se tropezó, cayendo al suelo y haciéndose una quemadura por la fricción del asfalto en sus rodillas y antebrazos. No soltó la pelota y esta evitó que su cara chocara con el suelo también. Pero Masaki ya estaba intentando controlar su llanto antes, así que inevitablemente de sus ojos empezaron a caer un par de lágrimas. Y sintió que iba a romper en un llanto incontrolado.

Y no fue el único. Diam lo vio todo casi a cámara lenta y antes de que el niño se pusiera a chillar se levantó rápidamente llegando enseguida a su lado y lo levantó cargándolo entre sus brazos y se lo llevó por uno de los callejones pequeños y oscuros antes de que los viera nadie.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Fueron unos meses duros para Desarm. Se suponía que él debía ser capaz de controlarlo todo y normalmente era así, era sereno y calculador, también persuasivo aunque su apariencia era un poco intimidante pues era alto y bastante atlético, siempre llevaba su pelo largo moreno y ondulado recogido en una cola alta, su piel era de un tono muy pálido, los labios eran finos, su nariz larga y puntiaguda, sus ojos eran de un naranja intenso y tenían una mirada fiera, prácticamente no tenía cejas y sus orejas también eran puntiagudas. Era consciente de que en ocasiones parecía demasiado chulesco pero en general siempre hacía bien su trabajo, sólo se descontroló una vez. Sólo una, un solo instante y por ello ahora tenía un problema.

Cuando uno de sus chicos le dijo que Reize tenía un crío en su apartamento enfureció. No sólo porque tenían explícitamente ordenes de entregar a los niños abandonados al Sun Garden, si no porqué él no lo había notado. Le cabreó especialmente que sabiendo cómo era la vida que llevaba hubiera bajado la guardia y confiado en que Reize siempre se había portado y hacía bien su trabajo, que él sabía lo que había y las normas que tenían, pero era tan humano como todos los demás y tuvo que haber imaginado que podía tener debilidades como cualquiera. Y ahora él no sólo tenía que castigarlo, quería hacerlo. Quería que supiera lo decepcionado que estaba y quería descargar toda la frustración que sentía. Así que cuando uno de los chicos que mandó a vigilarlo le dijo que estaba en el parque con el niño él lo siguió. Cuando llegó se estaba marchando, llevaba al chico de la mano dándoles la espalda así que no pudo verle la cara al menor, sólo que llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones oscuros que le llegaban justo por encima de las rodillas. Caminaban tranquilamente y Desarm les seguía desde lejos, pero notó cómo de repente Reize se ponía nervioso y arrancó a correr tomando al niño entre sus brazos. Le perdió de vista y cuando lo encontró, el niño ya no estaba, era sólo Reize, mirándole fijamente. Y el mayor le devolvió la mirada, naranja contra azabache.

\- Reize. – Pronunció el moreno con la voz más grave e intimidante que podía salir de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Desarm. – Reize no parecía asustado aunque si estaba tenso, tampoco se movió ni un ápice de dónde estaba.

\- Vas a explicármelo todo ahora y entregarme al niño o lo hacemos por las malas. – Siguió usando el mismo tono de voz pero esta vez mientras avanzaba hacia el menor lentamente.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.

\- Reize no es una petición, es una orden estricta. Sabes las normas, tienes que cumplirlas, pensé que tú entendías cómo iba esto.

\- Entiendo la parte que me concierne y me hago cierta idea de todo lo demás, pero no puedo, Desarm. Él es mi familia, lo único que tengo y he tenido.

\- ¡No digas eso! Nosotros somos tu familia, deberías saberlo.

\- Oh vamos, ¡Ni tú crees eso! ¡Te usan tanto cómo a mí! ¿Y luego que pasará con nosotros, cuando ya no les interesemos? Esto no puede acabar bien para nosotros, nos abandonaran en cuanto haya problemas ¡Como todo el mundo! No voy a dejar que hagan eso con él.

Pensar en la posibilidad de que Seijirou le dejara tirado sin cumplir su parte del trato hizo que le cegara completamente la ira, notó como le hervía la sangre, presionó con fuerza sus manos, apretó la mandíbula y se le nubló totalmente la vista. Y a partir de ahí ya sólo recordaba que empezó a gritarle a Reize y que de repente el menor estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido totalmente el control, ni siquiera quiso buscar al niño, ni comprobar el estado del chico. Simplemente se fue. Quería despejar su mente, intentar destensar todo su cuerpo, sobre todo las manos y la mandíbula que eran las partes más rígidas que tenía en ese momento y recuperar el control sobre sí mismo todo lo que pudiera.

Y ahí estaba semanas después, sentado en el sofá de su pequeño departamento del edificio Épsilon pensando que hacer. No podía fallar, pero la situación actual era delicada. Cuando dejó a Reize inconsciente nadie lo vio ni supo de él hasta el día siguiente hasta que recibió una llamada de Diam. Tenía a Reize inconsciente en su departamento con un golpe en la cabeza muy feo, no se despertaba y no sabía por qué, le dijo que cuando lo encontró estaba consciente y de pie. Consiguió un médico discreto para él y cuando despertó no volvió a ser el mismo. Le preguntó por primera vez por el niño pero le dijo que no sabía dónde estaba. Se planteó llamar a alguno de los chicos del edificio Prominence para que le sacara la información a la fuerza cuando se le pasara la conmoción pero aún sin recuperarse intentó levantarse y buscar al niño una y otra vez en cuando él se iba del apartamento de Reize. Diam fue quien se lo dijo ya que era su vecino así que le encargó vigilarle para que no se escapara. Le informó de lo perturbado que parecía al respecto a la desaparición del niño, intentaba ir a buscarlo todos los días, se pasaba todo el día abrazado a un peluche que supusieron que era del niño, así que al final concluyó que realmente no lo sabía, aunque el menor era un buen actor no creían que él pudiera fingir algo así. Cuando se recuperó del golpe dos semanas después Reize tenía una depresión más que notable, dejó de intentar buscar al niño, tiró todas las cosas que tenía que pertenecían al menor, dejó de salir de casa y prácticamente hasta dejó de comer siendo eso último lo bastante preocupante para cualquiera que conociera un poco al chico.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba a Reize.

De los chicos del edificio Gemini, Reize era realmente el único capaz de manejar a los clientes que tenía. Eran gente nada fácil de encontrar, muy enganchada y muy peligrosa. Y la realidad es que eran los que les daban mucho dinero, así que realmente no podía prescindir de Reize. Cada uno de los chicos del Gemini se dedicaba a buscar sus propios clientes, así que era normal que sólo se fiaran del que solía venderles y les iba a costar mucho localizarles y convencerles de que cambiaran de vendedor si no les recomendaba alguien de confianza uno, y ellos ni siquiera sabían quiénes eran. Así que ahora tenía que hacer algo para que Reize se recuperara porque si no iba a perder mucho dinero y la confianza por parte de Seijiro Kira. Y no podía permitir eso. "_Ah, porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado"_. Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Al final, llamó a Seijirou Kira.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Seijirou Kira era un hombre de negocios, él había nacido para ello. Poseía la cadena de farmacéuticas más importante de Japón e incluso parte de Asia, aunque también tenían algunas farmacias en Europa y distribuían algunos medicamentos propios por todo el mundo. Los negocios le iban cada vez mejor hasta que un día su esposa falleció repentinamente y todo lo que había construido empezó a desmoronarse. Él quería a sus hijos, pero reconocía que no era el mejor padre posible para ellos, con el negocio nunca tenía tiempo para nada… Incluyendo sus hijos, por eso su esposa siempre se encargó de cuidarlos y cuando esta murió y le tocó cuidarlos a él se sintió superado por completo. Nunca fue capaz de pasar tiempo con Hitomiko porque se parecía demasiado a su mujer, además era una adolescente y no sabía cómo lidiar con una chica con una edad tan complicada como esa así que inevitablemente se distanció de ella. Hiroto era demasiado pequeño y necesitaba ciertas atenciones que por su trabajo no podía atender, así que decidió delegar más cosas del trabajo en su secretario y mano derecha, Ryuuichi Kenzaki para sacar más tiempo para el menor.

No duró mucho, porque fue un completo error.

El alto, esbelto y pálido hombre de ojos azabaches estuvo siempre esperando el momento para traicionarle desvió todo el dinero que pudo a una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal y consiguió adueñarse de varios bienes inmobiliarios. Cuando Seijirou se quiso dar cuenta era demasiado tarde, ya no podía recuperar nada aparte de unos pocos edificios de apartamentos cuyo terreno iba a utilizar para crear más laboratorios o farmacias, pero nada más y si sus inversores se daban cuenta de todo lo que había perdido las acciones no solo bajarían, sino que perdería accionistas y no podía permitir que el trabajo de toda su vida se evaporara en un momento. Lo único positivo es que acababan de hacer la junta de accionistas que hacían cada cuatro años, así que tenía un margen para recuperarse sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones y Seijirou Kira siempre sabía cómo tomar ventaja y aprovechar lo que tenía: un montón de farmacéuticas, laboratorios e incluso un orfanato y un centro de reinserción de menores. Podía cerrar los dos últimos que sólo suponían un gasto pero no quería pensar en la cara que pondría su hija después de que esta le insistiera durante años para que los abriera, además siempre pensó que dedicarse a los niños de ambos centros acabaría siendo el futuro de su hija y él no quería quitarle eso. Así que se decidió a convertir Sun Garden y Eisen en unas instituciones más productivas económicamente. Tenía acceso a drogas y a varios delincuentes juveniles que sabían cómo trapichear así que fue como sumar dos más dos.

De todas formas no es que hubiera fundado ambas instituciones sólo por Hitomiko, siempre tuvo la intención de usar a esos chicos para que les ayudara con sus empresas en un futuro de todos modos sólo lo harían antes y de forma distinta de lo que él esperaba.

Porque Seijirou Kira no iba a permitir que todo el esfuerzo de tantos años se fuera por la borda. Ni hablar, no después de haber sacrificado el tiempo que pudo haber empleado con su familia, con su esposa, que ya no volvería a ver. No podía dejar que todo el tiempo en el que no estuvo ahí con ella se perdiera en la nada por un error, así que usaría todo lo que tuviera en mano.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO 

Burn podía decir que era un chico al que le iba bastante bien pese a las circunstancias que la vida le había dado. Había ciertos aspectos en su vida que no le gustaban, pero nunca se sintió del todo desgraciado.

Cuando recibió aquella llamada de Desarm, sólo fue a hacer lo que le dijo. Aquel trabajo era una de las cosas que no le acababan de gustar, pero entendía que él era idóneo para la intimidación: Era alto, fuerte y el rojo intenso de su pelo combinado con el dorado de sus ojos le daban un toque bastante impactante, también su voz era bastante grave, todo en él era algo atemorizante. Llegó al edificio Gemini subiendo un par de pisos y entró en el apartamento que le habían dicho, cosa que no le costó mucho porque la puerta estaba abierta, pasando su mirada por el prácticamente vacío salón, notó que todo lo que había eran juguetes o libros infantiles. Avanzó con pasos largos hacía única habitación del apartamento. Abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de cuidado encontrándose con un chico de aspecto bastante joven acostado en la cama, tez algo bronceada y largo pelo que se esparcía por toda la almohada de un verde claro. El menor no le miró cuando entró ni siquiera cuando se sentó en la cama a su lado. También pasó la mirada por la habitación, encontrándose con más objetos más propios de niños, todo lo que había visto en esa casa era para un niño. Empezaba a no gustarle mucho la situación.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Reize? – El pelirrojo no obtuvo respuesta y suspiró, lo cierto es que el día de hoy nada de esto le apetecía nada. – Escucha yo no quiero estar aquí, así que iremos al grano, dime quien es exactamente el niño y que es lo que sabe. – Sin ningún tipo de respuesta, de nuevo. "_Ah, por eso odio interrogar a los nuestros" _pensó. Y de verdad es que le fastidiaba porque estaban entrenados para no hablar y que la presión no les afectase y cuando eso pasaba él tenía que usar la fuerza y hoy no era su mejor día. – Reize vamos tío, no me apetece nada hacerte daño, enserio. – Esperó unos momentos a ver si el chico se decidía a abrir la boca, pero no fue el caso. Cogió al chico por los hombros y lo incorporó haciendo que le mirara de frente. Y él le miró también. Le pareció tan pequeño… Demasiado para la tristeza que expresaban sus opacos y vacíos ojos negros. Soltó los hombros del menor despacio. - Reize, no quiero tener que ir yo para averiguar lo que el niño sabe, de verdad que no. Pero iré si no logro que me digas nada. – Y por primera vez Burn pudo ver la mirada del chico centrada, como si hubiera vuelto de un lugar lejano.

\- ¿Vas a ir? ¿Sabes dónde está? – El pelirrojo nunca deseó tener más capacidad de pensar antes de abrir la boca como en ese momento. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba el crío, sólo quería asustarlo, no darle falsas esperanzas. Por lo menos él podía confirmar que realmente el chico no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el pequeño.

\- No, pero seguro que sabrá manejarse hasta que lo encontremos. Pero tenemos que encontrarlo, así que tienes que decirme con quién y dónde lo dejaste, sólo queremos asegurarnos de que no sabe ni dirá nada importante para nosotros.

\- No, él era tan pequeño. Y lo dejé sólo. ¿Por qué lo dejé sólo? – Una pequeña lágrima cayó de los ojos negros del menor y Burn supo inmediatamente de lo que estaba hablando. Si era un niño pequeño y estaba por ahí sólo desde hace tanto tiempo entendía que había posibilidades más altas de lo que le gustaría a cualquiera de que ni siquiera estuviera vivo. – Es mi culpa, lo hice todo mal desde el principio… Lo hice todo mal… - Burn sólo pudo ver como el menor se desmoronaba delante suyo. _Joder_ él era terrible para estas cosas. Se levantó acercándose a la puerta pero sin salir de la habitación y sacó su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones negros, dejando al menor dónde estaba y le envió un mensaje a Desarm. No tenía nada que hacer ahí. Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que seguía incorporado en la cama inmóvil con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. El pelirrojo quiso hacer algo por él.

\- Lo único que te diré, Reize, es que si hubiera pasado algo realmente grave con el crío en este barrio, ten por seguro que Desarm lo sabría, si te estamos preguntando es porque aún podemos encontrarlo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puede estar bien? – El pelirrojo sintió como los tristes y oscuros ojos del menor le atrapaban, impidiéndole apartar la mirada de ellos. Nunca se sintió tan acorralado. Inspiró permitiendo que una gran cantidad de oxígeno entrara en su cuerpo en un intento de refrescarse para decir lo que tenía que iba decir.

\- Estará bien.

Le dio la espalda sin mirar atrás y se marchó dejando al chico unas esperanzas que con casi toda seguridad, eran falsas.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

La vida de Gazelle era más bien aburrida, trabajaba en las farmacéuticas Kira en el turno de noche, a veces días enteros, llegaba a casa, dormía y se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre leyendo. Sus rasgos eran prácticamente tan fríos como su personalidad, era delgado y de tez clara, altura media, pelo blanco, cejas finas e igual de blancas que su pelo, ojos grandes azules, nariz pequeña y labios finos. Él era distante, de pocas palabras y no tenía mucha gente cercana, trabajaba con los chicos con los que prácticamente creció en Sun Garden y la verdad es que aun así no sabía casi nada de ellos porque la mayoría, cómo él, no solían hablar mucho con los demás. Pero tenía a una persona realmente cercana, que le apasionaba de verdad, que le hacía sentir realmente vivo: Haruya Nagumo, más conocido como Burn. Puede que no fuera la mejor relación del mundo para todos los demás, pero sí para ellos. Eran salvajes, no necesitaban hablar demasiado y era una relación más física que sentimental, pero para él era perfecta y tenían sus momentos. Haruya le daba una sensación de seguridad e intimidad que no había sentido nunca con nadie, con Haruya lo sintió todo desde el mismo momento en el que lo vio. Y no necesitaban palabras para que ambos supieran que sentían lo mismo por el otro.

Cuando llegó al apartamento que compartía con el pelirrojo se sintió un poco inquieto pues casi no podía esperar a que llegara a casa y pasar un buen rato con él, desnudos. Como él solía trabajar de noche y Nagumo solía hacerlo día no podían verse tanto como les gustaría. Fue hacia la habitación que compartía con él y se cambió la ropa que llevaba por una camiseta de punto azulada y manga larga bastante cómoda junto unos oscuros pantalones elásticos algo desgastados. Se dirigió hacia el comedor, cogió el libro que reposaba en la pequeña mesilla de madera junto al pequeño sofá gris y lo esperó tumbado mientras leía el libro que tenía empezado para distraerse, además de que le encantaba leer, siempre le relajaba bastante y le permitía desconectar durante un tiempo de todo.

Al cabo de un par de horas escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del apartamento, dejó el libro sobre la mesa de madera y se levantó con la intención de recibir a Haruya, y por recibir quería decir besarlo hasta arrastrarlo a la cama, pero en cuanto vio que el pelirrojo entraba lentamente y con la cabeza gacha supo que algo no iba bien. Esperó que cerrara la puerta para plantarse delante del otro y alzó su brazo lentamente hasta que su mano alcanzó el rostro del pelirrojo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, sintiendo el calor del rostro del pelirrojo mientras sentía el tacto de su piel en su mano. Haruya sólo le dejó hacer sin moverse, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Haruya? – Le dijo con un tono calmado, suave y preocupado. Si bien sabía que el pelirrojo era más sensible de lo que parecía el albino no lo había visto nunca así. Separó su mano de la mejilla de su pareja e intentó que le mirase a los ojos llamando su atención con un pequeño toque en su antebrazo y funcionó, por fin la mirada ámbar se cruzó con los ojos azules del albino y este pudo ver algo de culpa en sus ojos. Se quedó en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo decidió hablar.

\- Creo que he hecho algo terrible.

\- Ven aquí – Le cogió de la mano y con delicadeza se lo llevó al sofá, el albino se tumbó primero dejando que el pelirrojo se tumbara acurrucándose en su pecho. Gazelle empezó a acariciar el pelo de su pareja para tranquilizarlo. Cuando este estuvo mucho más relajado decidió hablar, con un tono mucho más bajo del que el pelirrojo solía emplear.

\- Creo que le he hecho mucho daño a alguien que seguramente no se lo merecía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

\- Creo que le he dado falsas esperanzas a un chico que probablemente ya lo haya perdido todo.

\- No creo que eso sea del todo malo. A veces la esperanza es todo lo que se tiene.

\- Dime, Fuusuke, ¿Cuántos niños crees que acaban bien cuando se les deja solos? Porque Desarm no lo ha encontrado y su hermano, primo o lo que sea del crío ya ha pensado en lo peor. Y yo también. No sé si podré volver a mirarlo si luego resulta que le ha pasado algo.

\- Bueno a nosotros no nos ha ido tan mal.

\- Nosotros crecimos en Sun Garden. Estuvimos protegidos hasta cierta edad pero por lo que se ve él es muy pequeño. No sé si podría mirar a la cara a Reize después de decirle que seguramente está bien porque no sabemos nada de él cuando es todo lo contrario. – Gazelle supuso por el alías que Reize era uno de los suyos, aunque él no lo conocía.

\- ¿Y no quiso entregarlo a Sun Garden? - Al albino le extrañó pues por lo menos desde su experiencia Sun Garden no era el peor lugar dónde podía estar un niño.

\- Bueno, no estoy seguro pero creo que él es de Eisei, aunque suelen cumplir muy bien con la distribución y la venta no se fían mucho de nadie. Cuando Desarm me explicó la situación por encima pensé que sólo tendría que presionar un poco y el chico me confesaría dónde estaba por su propio bien, es lo que suele pasar…

\- Pero no fue así…

\- Vi el apartamento. Prácticamente todo lo que tenía era para él. – Burn le miró de forma muy seria. – No puedo evitar pensar que él quería a ese niño como ninguno de nuestros padres nos ha querido a nosotros ninguna vez, que era el tipo de persona que nosotros deberíamos haber tenido, verlo tan deprimido por haber perdido a un mientras que para nuestros padres fue más bien un alivio… No sé, por algún motivo ha sido muy impactante para mí. – A Gazelle le sorprendió la sinceridad y la fluidez con la que su pareja se expresó. Ellos no solían hablar demasiado así que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas pero debía admitir que le gustó que el pelirrojo se abriera tanto con él, le daba confianza.

\- ¿Te gustaría que alguien te quisiera así? – Nunca pensó que Haruya pudiera anhelar tanto el amor paternal, sin embargo parecía que esa situación lo había superado por completo y él no sabía que decir exactamente.

\- Me hubiera gustado, sí. Pero por otra parte… - El pelirrojo se giró para mirar al albino a los ojos, le cogió de la mano que tenía libre ya que la otra seguía ocupada dándole leves caricias en el pelo y esperó unos segundos antes de continuar. – He conseguido encontrar a alguien que me quiere tanto como yo a él y eso me hace mucho más feliz.

Gazelle no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa naciera de sus finos labios ante la confesión de Burn. Le dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios, no más que un piquito y continuó dándole caricias a su pareja que se había vuelto a acomodar en la misma postura en la que estaba antes.

Siempre supo reconocer que estaba más que pillado por el pelirrojo, pero oír que incluso en sus peores momentos él era el motivo de su felicidad… Le hacía sentirse como la persona más especial y jodidamente afortunada del mundo y no podía evitar el pensar que tal vez, si era posible, se había enamorado un poquito más de Haruya.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Reize no era capaz de entender porque lo habían enviado lejos de donde estaba. Después de unos meses del incidente con Desarm este le obligó a presentarles a sus clientes habituales a algunos de sus compañeros del Gemini, pasándoselos a ellos y también le obligó a mudarse bastante lejos de dónde estaba, en el edificio Gaia. Pronto comprobó que funcionaba más o menos igual que el Gemini, el edificio no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño pero sí más nuevo, más limpio y mejor cuidado estaba compuesto por pequeños apartamentos, en cada uno de ellos vivía alguien que trabajase para quien fuera el jefe de Desarm. Él tenía la teoría de que los ponían a vivir en el mismo edificio porque así los tenían a todos controlados y era más fácil tenerlos a todos en un mismo lugar, también notó que todos más o menos sabían o intuían es que de esa forma se podían vigilar entre ellos, aunque no se atrevían a decirlo en voz alta.

No tardó mucho en instalarse, aunque el apartamento era más grande que el que tenía en el Gemini y mucho mejor, así que se tomó un tiempo en investigar un poco. El comedor estaba justo en la entrada aunque sólo había un sofá, un televisor y una mesa mediana con cuatro sillas de madera. Seguido estaba la cocina, que se comunicaba con este mediante una barra americana, era pequeña pero suficiente para uno o dos personas, aunque se sorprendió cuando vio la vitro, no la había utilizado nunca y esperaba que no fuese demasiado moderna para él, porque era terrible para todo lo moderno. Siguiendo el pasillo tenía el baño a la derecha que sólo tenía lo básico, no era especialmente grande, pero sí más que el de su antigua vivienda. Siguió por su habitación que se situaba en la izquierda del pasillo, la cual tenía un pequeño escritorio con una silla, una cama individual y un armario grande empotrado de madera. Finalmente siguiendo recto, al final del pasillo, sólo había un pequeño cuarto en el que estaba la lavadora, algunos productos de limpieza y la tabla de la plancha junto un tendedero. Le habían dicho que se podía tomar el día para acomodar sus cosas pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas pertenencias o por lo menos ya no. Aparte de un poco de ropa, el teléfono móvil y alguna mochila, todo lo demás que pudo haber tenido fue en realidad para Masaki. Libros infantiles, educativos, algunos juguetes… Lo poco que ganaba en realidad se lo había gastado en él y lo había tirado todo en cuanto asumió que lo más probable es que nunca lo volviese a ver. No tardó ni una hora en guardar la ropa, contando también que los apartamentos solían venir equipados con sábanas y todo lo necesario porque la gente iba y venía. No solía ser el caso de la gente como él o los que vivían en el Gemini en general, pero si sabía que los del Prominence y los del Génesis se movían bastante.

Salió al pasillo un momento para tomar el aire y para ver un poco más del exterior del edificio, dejando que una ligera y fresca brisa acariciara su cara, esperando que eso lo ayudara a mantener lejos algunos de los pensamientos pero al asomarse por la barandilla del pasillo de su piso lo primero que vio fue un balón de futbol abandonado en el pequeño jardín de la entrada del edificio. Soltó un suspiro notando como se empezaba a formar un nudo en su garganta y volvió a entrar en su apartamento.

No salió del piso, ni prácticamente de la habitación en todo el día, ni al día siguiente, ni el próximo, todo le recordaba a Masaki y ya no tenía fuerzas.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

En ese momento, se encontraba en uno de los sillones del elegante despacho de su padre esperando a que este volviera, y de mientras se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos, sobretodo recordando el último año. Cuando su padre le dijo que iba a ir a la universidad para estudiar dirección de empresas no le sorprendió demasiado pues este siempre había sido muy claro con él en el hecho de que quería que ayudase a Hitomiko y Hiroto con su empresa en un futuro, lo que sí le extrañó fue que le dijera que no debía decirle su nombre a nadie del edificio donde viviría mientras estuviera estudiando la carrera, que usara el alías por el que le conocían en Sun Garden pero aun así no preguntó. Nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora y no creía que fuera a hacerlo nunca. Aunque eso no significara que él no se diera cuenta de que habían muchas cosas mal. En el primer curso que estuvo en la universidad, se fijó en que los chicos que vivían con él realmente seguían tratándose entre ellos con sus alias, incluso los chicos que venían de la clase Génesis y ellos, incluyéndose, se conocían de toda la vida y por supuesto conocían los nombres de todos, incluso tenían algunas clases en la universidad juntos. Los demás chicos que no eran del Génesis iban y venían, algunos se quedaban más tiempo, otros menos, pero no sabía si tenían una relación cercana entre ellos.

Se sobre saltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, tez morena, baja estatura, pelo verde oscuro muy corto, mandíbula ancha, labios finos, nariz ancha y oscuros ojos pequeños.

\- Supongo que tienes que volver pronto, Tatsuya. – Le preguntó su padre con el tono de voz suave y relajada que solía emplear junto una ligera sonrisa.

\- Si padre, me gustaría tenerlo todo listo para cuando comience el segundo curso. Además me gustaría poder empezar a prepararme alguna asignatura.

\- Bueno – el hombre rió un poco – Me alegro que seas tan aplicado, de verdad Tatsuya, confío en ti. – De repente la expresión del mayor cambió a una de sorpresa, como si acabara de recordar algo importante – Casi se me olvida, he puesto a alguien en tu edificio que me gustaría que conocieras, está teniendo algunos problemas últimamente y me gustaría que me informaras si te dice algo importante.

\- ¿Importante? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Lo sabrás cuando te lo diga, si llega a hacerlo.

\- ¿Lo que quiere es que lo vigile? – No pudo evitar preguntar, su padre solía ser una persona muy clara así que no sabía muy bien a que atenerse las pocas ocasiones en las que era tan ambiguo.

\- Eres un buen chico Tatsuya y yo ya tengo otra gente para eso, sólo quiero que seas su amigo durante un tiempo y me digas si algo va mal. Él es Reize. 

Y aunque sus palabras no tenían nada de malo y tanto la sonrisa de su padre como el tono de su voz no cambiaron ni un ápice de repente Tatsuya tuvo la sensación de que le estaban pidiendo algo horrible.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Shirou Fubuki estaba emocionado. Terumi le dio el alta y había sido remitido a un especialista con el que debía hacer terapia una vez a la semana, pero lejos de lo mal que sonaba aquello, lo cierto es que era algo bastante bueno, porque el rubio le dijo que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para empezar la universidad e incluso apuntarse al equipo de fútbol si así lo deseaba. No es que él hubiera llegado a un extremo irreversible ni mucho menos y de hecho tanto su hermano menor Atsuya como Someoka le hicieron ver enseguida que podía tener un problema y él mismo acabó pidiendo ayuda. Terumi le dijo que el hecho de que el mismo decidiera ingresar tan pronto era algo muy positivo y que tenía muchas más posibilidades de recuperarse.

Someoka le comentó que había hablado con el capitán del equipo dónde él jugaba y que estaba más que encantado de que se apuntara, que no podía esperar para recibirlo en el equipo y eso hizo que se emocionara más con la idea de empezar la universidad, así que le invitaron un día al entrenamiento, incluso le dejaron jugar un partido con ellos y mentiría si dijese que aquello no le encantó, casi todos le trataron genial, sobretodo el capitán del equipo, un castaño de estatura media de ojos grandes y marrones con mirada alegre que se llamaba Mamoru Endo.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando un chico le tocó el hombro para llamar la atención del albino consiguiendo que este se girara en su dirección, fijándose en él. Era un chico de mediana estatura, delgado y llevaba el azulado pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo que dejaba suelto el flequillo ocultándole uno de sus grandes ojos castaños.

\- Disculpa, me llamo Ichirouta Kazemaru y no he podido evitar ver lo rápido que eres. Sólo quería decirte que si al final decides apuntarte este año en el equipo de fútbol espero poder entrenar contigo, antes estaba en el equipo de atletismo y me hace un poco de ilusión encontrar a alguien tan rápido como tú. – El chico de pelo azulado le extendió la mano y Shirou la tomó en un rápido apretón.

\- Si, yo también me he fijado en la velocidad que tienes, soy Shirou Fubuki, encantado de conocerte. Espero que echemos una carrera algún día. – Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

\- Lo mismo digo.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Apartó un momento la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y se quitó las gafas negras de montura fina que usaba para leer, era hora de hacer una pequeña pausa del estudio. Tatsuya no tenía una vida muy intensa o emocionante, de hecho, la mayor parte consistía en estudiar, ir a clase y ayudar a su padre, lo único emocionante que tenía en su vida era el equipo de fútbol, esa era prácticamente la única parte divertida de su vida, el fútbol era algo que le había gustado siempre, que le llenaba y además le apartaba un poco de la vida monótona que llevaba. Además le encantaba el equipo de la universidad en el que estaba ahora, la verdad es que eran todos muy buenos jugando y se sentía muy cómodo. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en ello y decidió salir de su apartamento un rato, pensar en el campo de fútbol le hizo sentir ganas de ir a dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores.

Salió del apartamento lentamente y cerró la puerta con llave, la cual guardó dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones blancos. Caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras, que estaban a unos cinco apartamentos del suyo propio y vio a alguien salir del apartamento más cercano a estas, aunque aún estaba hablando con la persona que estaba dentro. Se acercó un poco más y reconoció esa melena rojiza enseguida, pues Burn vivió en Sun Garden tanto tiempo cómo él, aunque no eran muy cercanos sus clases siempre estuvieron cerca y cómo era bastante escandaloso y se la pasaba discutiendo con Gazelle todo el tiempo era difícil de olvidar.

\- Pues espero que aprendas rápido a manejarte por aquí, Reize, sé que eres más listo de lo que parece así que mueve el culo y ponte a currar, no quiero que me hagas venir aquí para patearte el trasero.

\- Me di una vuelta el otro día y esto es muy diferente al ambiente con el que estoy acostumbrado pero me manejaré así que tranquilo, no tienes que estar todo el día detrás de mí. – Tatsuya no podía ver con quien hablaba desde su posición, pero Burn lo llamó Reize y era el chico que su padre mencionó que tenía que ayudar, así que se quedó dónde estaba intentando averiguar algo más.

\- A ver si es verdad. – Mencionó en un suspiro. De repente la mirada dorada de Burn se dirigió hacia los ojos verdes de Tatsuya, como si lo hubiera notado de la nada.

\- Ey, Grand, no sabía que estabas aquí.

\- Vivo aquí desde que empecé la universidad. Hace tiempo que no te veía, Burn, me alegra ver que estas bien.

\- No me va mal. Oh, ya que estás cerca… A ti se te da bien todo el rollo informático y tecnológico, ¿Verdad?

\- Bastante, ¿Por qué?

\- Reize ven aquí. – Burn le hizo una señal con la mano al chico que estaba dentro de su apartamento y este se asomó por la puerta, dejándose ver. Esta vez tenía su largo pelo verde recogido en un moño alto, el flequillo cayendo sobre su frente y dos mechones sueltos más cortos que le salían desde la altura de las orejas y que le llegaban hasta la mandíbula, el tono moreno de su piel no disimulaba las ojeras debajo de sus negros, rasgados y cansados ojos, vestía ropa informal y cómoda que consistía en una camiseta de manga larga blanca y con cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones anchos de color negro que le llegaban a media pantorrilla y además llevaba zapatillas de ir por casa. Vio como Burn miraba a Reize – Él es Grand, es un tío listo y se le da bien la tecnología, así que puede ayudarte. – Ahora tanto Reize como Burn miraron a Tatsuya. – Grand, este es Reize, he venido a traerle un móvil nuevo porque el suyo es prehistórico y la gente normal se comunica por Apps, así que lo necesita para currar, lo malo es que se le da fatal , espero que le puedas enseñar cómo va un poco porque yo no tengo ganas ni paciencia.

\- Eh, puedo apañármelas – Replicó el de ojos negros a Burn.

\- Seguro, pero me fio más de él – Señaló al otro pelirrojo – por lo menos para esas cosas. Y ahora enserio, me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos, Grand. – Le extendió a Tatsuya y se despidieron con un apretón de manos rápido. Burn miró al más moreno y le señaló antes de continuar hablando. – Y te tengo vigilado, Reize, así que ponte a currar.

\- Si, lo he pillado. Lárgate ya.- Burn se giró y bajó las escaleras marchándose y dejando a Reize y Tatsuya solos. Se miraron durante un par de minutos, analizándose.

A Reize le pareció que todo en Grand era terriblemente llamativo, el intenso rojo de su pelo, los claros ojos esmeralda e incluso el tono extremadamente pálido de su piel, todo en él parecía decir "_mírame"_.

Y a Tatsuya le pareció que el verde claro de su largo pelo resaltaba sutilmente todas sus facciones del moreno, pero sobretodo esos ojos de un profundo negro, provocando una sensación atrayente incluso cuando parecía que no se encontraba muy bien.

Cada segundo que pasaba empezaban a ser más conscientes del silencio y el ambiente pasó a ser ligeramente incómodo.

\- Bueno… - Reize empezó a hablar para cambiar un poco el ambiente. – Te avisaré si necesito que me expliques algo.

\- Claro cualquier cosa pregúntame, vivo en el apartamento dieciocho, está más o menos por la mitad de este pasillo.

Reize asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y volvió dentro de su apartamento, cerrando la puerta lentamente la puerta de espaldas, evitando mirar al pelirrojo. El de ojos verdes suspiró y avanzó hasta las escaleras, le dio un vistazo a la puerta del apartamento de Reize, se fijó en el número de la puerta, el trece y bajó las escaleras. No tenía ni idea de que es lo que podía querer su padre se ese chico y lo más probable es que su cabeza pararía de darle vueltas al tema durante un buen rato. Ahora necesitaba más ese paseo.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

Akio Fudo era muy inteligente pese a sus pintas de pandillero, llevaba la cabeza rapada por los laterales, una cresta larga castaña con mechas blancas que hacía una extraña pero buena combinación con sus verdes ojos oscuros rasgados y muy marcados, además tenía un carácter arrogante y era un poco temperamental. Su situación familiar nunca fue muy buena, por eso a veces necesitaba desconectar un poco de su cerebro, así que fumar maría era algo normal en él, lo relajaba y según la gente con la que solía estar le calmaba y lo hacía mucho más soportable. Nunca tuvo ningún problema hasta que un día un policía le pilló por la calle con unos cuantos gramos, normalmente le hubieran quitado la droga y le hubieran hecho pagar una multa porque no llevaba mucho, claro que quién le pilló fue Gengoro Onigawara y este tenía otros planes para él: Sólo tenía que seguir haciendo su vida normal, lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiar de vendedor e informarle sobre el aspecto y los nombres de quienes pudiera, preferiblemente si estos eran chicos jóvenes de entre dieciséis y veintiséis años y si oía el nombre de Desarm avisarle en seguida. Personalmente le pareció un rango de edad muy específica, así que no sabía si estaba buscando a una persona en concreto entre un grupo o el problema era el grupo en sí, pero mientras a él le dejara en paz tampoco le importaba. Movió un poco sus hilos, pero nada. Al parecer en esa zona todos los chicos que coincidían en esos aspectos habían desaparecido o los que él sabía que trabajaban para o con Desarm por lo menos. Probó un par de vendedores distintos, pero no se veían como el tipo de personas por las que preguntaba el agente Onigawara y quizá era por aburrimiento o simplemente porque le resultaba una situación interesante, pero quería resolverlo, porqué él supo enseguida que había algo extraño, era demasiado organizado, todo demasiado misterioso y ahora él tenía curiosidad, así que realmente le estaba poniendo empeño en ello ahora ya más para sí mismo que por el trato que tenía con el policía.

Por eso estaba en el parque de un mal barrio lejos de dónde vivía esperando a un conocido de un colega al que no conocía para nada, pero que le habían dicho que quizá sabía algo de un chico que podría trabajar para Desarm aunque no había nada seguro. Un chico delgado, alto, de cabello morado largo hasta poco más arriba de los codos con mechones a ambos lados enmarcándole la cara, ojos marrones y piel ligeramente bronceada. Parecía un par de años más mayor que él.

\- Ey, tío, que pasa. – El chico se acercó a él y le extendió la mano, Fudou le extendió la suya dándose un apretón de manos.

\- Pues nada, aquí vamos, ¿Y tú qué tal?

\- Todo bien, yo soy Metron, por cierto.

\- Encantado de conocerte tío ¿Oye sabes algo de lo mío o qué?

\- Claro, mira yo no puedo venderte porque no estoy en eso, pero Zel me dijo dónde vives así que he buscado un poco y hay un tío que solía vender por aquí que podría venderte ahí. Si te interesa puedo darte el contacto.

\- Pero hablamos de María, ¿Verdad? Porque he escuchado por ahí que los que van con Desarm venden drogas duras y eso no me interesa. – La verdad es que le daba igual, sólo quería introducir a Desarm en la conversación para averiguar algo más porque la verdad es que el chico con el que estaba hablando encajaba perfectamente con el tipo de gente que Oniwagara y él mismo habían visto que rodeaba a Desarm.

\- No te preocupes, Janus siempre se las arregla para conseguir lo que sea que quieras tanto si es fuerte o no. Toma – Metron se puso la mano dentro del bolsillo de los tejanos desgastados que usaba y sacó un papel – Este el número de Janus, seguro que será mucho más cómodo para ti estando mucho más cerca y él es un buen tío, ya verás. – Fudou cogió el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones verdes oscuro.

\- Gracias. – Fudou se giró para marcharse. El chico de ojos castaños lo miró seriamente por un momento, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo velozmente como una advertencia haciendo que una pequeña alarma se encendiese en su interior.

\- Eh, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – El de ojos verdes se giró alzando una ceja haciendo una mueca que mostraba su curiosidad.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué venir tan lejos para un poco de María?

\- Porque la última vez casi me pillan y sé que hay gente por aquí que no le importa ir a domicilio, también me han dicho que sois especialmente discretos. – Fudou le miraba seriamente y Metron sonrió algo más relajado.

\- Lo somos. – Al final no le vio ningún sentido preocuparse por él, parecía que sólo quería ser discreto, así que decidió no darle importancia. Fudou le devolvió una sonrisa prepotente.

\- No esperaba menos.

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO

¡Este capítulo ha sido algo más largo que el anterior!  
Puede que el siguiente sea un poco más corto, aún no lo he acabado, así que ya veremos.

Curiosidades del capítulo:

\- Diam significa silencioso en indonesio, por eso se le da bien pasar desapercibido y además esto tendrá otras implicaciones más adelante.

\- Sun Garden es un orfanato mientras que Eisen Gakuen es un Centro de reinserción menores, no se necesitan antecedentes penales para entrar en un centro de menores, esto se verá un poco más adelante.

\- Burn y Gazelle es una de las pocas parejas en este fic que están juntos desde prácticamente siempre, pero por lo menos habrá otra más adelante, aún no me decido si saldrá mencionada o les dedicaré un poco más.

\- Metron y Zel son jugadores del Épsilon.


End file.
